He Doesn't Even Go Here!
by broadwaypants
Summary: All Jesse wanted was to get Blaine's attention.  It's not his fault that "attention" means "interrupt your performance at prom and then kiss you in front of your boyfriend."


"He doesn't even go here!"

The words rang out through the crowded gym, causing Blaine to stutter over the lyrics, miss a step, trip over the cord of the microphone, and, basically, fall flat on his face. Tina and Brittany immediately stopped singing and sprang to his rescue, each grabbing hold of one of his arms and hauling him to his feet. The music came to a halt as well, and the murmur of the crowd could be heard again.

Blaine peered out at the group of confused and frustrated students, catching sight of that smirk instantly.

"Neither do you!" he shot back, trying to smirk back but failing dismally. He was trying to untangle his leg from the cord at the same time, and it was proving to be more than a little difficult given the fact that he'd locked eyes with the other boy and was now refusing to look away out of stubbornness.

"I know." He hated the way the other just shrugged the comment off, like it was no big deal, like he hadn't just caused Blaine to make a complete fool out of himself. But he wasn't done talking there. "I just wanted to catch your attention."

And then the bastard winked. _Winked_. And Blaine was about to die of embarrassment, because there was no way that this boy was pretending to flirt with him - or maybe it was real this time around, he never really could tell - in front of a school of homophobic and judgmental teenagers. Except that was exactly what was happening, and now he was squeezing through the crowd, in-between couples just because he could, in order to get up onstage with Blaine.

Blushing down to his neck, Blaine finally looked away from the boy, muttering a quick thank you to Brittany and Tina and actually looking down to untangle his foot from the cord. He felt their grip on his arms slacken and then they stepped away, both girls bustling off the stage just as the boy made his way onto it, pointing to the band and calling, "Radio Lover, Gavin Creel."

"They don't know that song-" Blaine started to argue, but it turned out that yes, they _did_ know that song, and no sooner had he put the microphone's cord back where it belonged out of the way and the microphone itself into the stand, the other boy had grabbed it and had started singing. Blaine was positive that while maybe only three or four people, tops, knew this song, the upbeat tempo was getting them dancing again, the silky smooth voice singing the lyrics only adding to their excitement.

"_I'll be your radio lover! I'll get you happy and high!_" He was walking closer, no, strutting closer to Blaine, eyes locked on him and the way he moved his body practically radiating sex appeal. Blaine could feel his blush darken, felt his shoulders hunch, and when the boy actually reached out and grabbed hold of his hand, he felt his entire arm tingle. He didn't like him, he had a boyfriend, he didn't feel anything for him, _he had a boyfriend_, but…

"Jesse," his voice came out a squeak. Jesse just smirked at him, winked again, and pulled Blaine closer, twirling him around and then looping his arm around his waist, holding him right against his own body. And there was no way that this was really happening, because there was no way either one of them could get away with this, not here, not at this school.

Except they _were_. Jesse was sending the entire student body into a frenzy thanks to one silly song, and he was getting Blaine all hot and bothered because he knew Blaine practically thrived on human contact. And being pressed up against Jesse's body, feeling him move like that, knowing that he was singing this song for him was like the worst and best kind of overload possible.

Well, until Jesse finished the song, tossed the mic aside without caring where it fell, and spun him around again just so he could grab his face and kiss him, hard, on the mouth.

There were about sixteen things wrong with this situation, the main one being that he _had a boyfriend_, but Blaine found himself practically curling into Jesse, seeking his body out by pure instinct. One of Jesse's hands left his face to grab his waist, pulling them together again, Blaine's hands falling onto Jesse's chest and grabbing onto his jacket, crushing his boutonniere.

He didn't think it was possible to hate Jesse any more than he did in that moment. Because he couldn't bring himself to pull away and they'd been standing there in front of the entire school for at least thirty whole seconds, two strangers that nobody knew, mouths moving together with a familiarity that made Blaine's toes curl.

Then Jesse pulled back, gave Blaine a pat on the cheek, and hopped off the stage, saying, "Knew that would catch your attention," and Blaine decided that he did hate Jesse so much more now.


End file.
